Blog użytkownika:Celestite/Smocze Spotkania Seleny i Łuny
Historia opowiada o smoczych przygodach Seleny Wilczykieł i smoczycy Łunie. Będę często dować kolejne rozdziały na temat opowieści. Wszystkim życzę miłego czytania :) thumb Rozdział 1 "Krzyształowy Smok" Minęło kilka dni, kiedy zaczełyśmy naszą, wielką podróż. Lecz Łuna była już bardzo zmęczona by latać dalej, a nie widziały żadego miejsca na którym mogłyśmy wylądować i odpocząć. Nagle zobaczyłam spokojny, gęsty las w którym ja, a w szczególności smoczyca mogłybyśmy odpocząć. Kiedy wylądowałyśmy Łuna natychmiast położyła się ziemi. Kiedy zeszła z smoczycy też chciałam odpocząć, gdy nagle usłyszałam jakieś głosy i dźwięki. To była mała wioska. Pomyślałam i po chwili powiedziałam do Łuny. - Łuna tam jest wioska, więc z korzystam okazji i coś tam kupię. Dlatego masz tu zostać i nie rzucać się w oczy póki nie wrócę. Dobrze? - Wruaf - warkneła smoczyca. Po tym, zaczełam iść w kierunku wioski i kiedy dotarłam rozpoczełam zakupy. Mineło trochę czasu i musiałam wracać do Łuny. Kiedy miałam iść, nagle usłyszałam jakąś głośną, ale ciekawą rozmowę starszych kobiet. - Słyszałam podobno, że znów widziano tą bestię. - Naprawdę? Przez kogo i gdzie? - No jak to gdzie. Przecież tą bestię widzi się ją jedynie przy wodzie i odziwo nigdzie indziej. A przez kogo ... Więcej już nie usyszałam, gdyż kobiety znikneły w głośnym tłumie. Byłam bardzo ciekawa'','' co to niby ta cała "bestia". Spytałam kilku ludzi z tej okolicy. Wszyscy mówili, że to jakiś potwór zrobiony z kryształowych łusek, które są bardzo cenne, więc nie którzy myśliwi ruszają w poszukiwaniu bestii. Niestety nie udawało im się złapać go i tylko nie liczni przypadkiem'' ''znaleźli w lesie kryształowe łuski potwora. Byłam bardzo tym zaintrygowana. Kiedy wróciłam smoczyca wciąż spała do góry brzuchem. - Wstawaj Łuna, ruszam. - powiedziałam do smoczycy. - Wrua? - zdziwiła się senna Łuna, czemu ją tak zbudziła. - Otóz Łuna idziemy na poszukiwania. Poszukiwania Kryształowej Bestii. Smoczyca wciąż nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale posłusznie wykonała mój rozkaz. Lecz nie spodziewałam się, że tyle zajmie. Latałyśmy nad lasem jakimś dłuższym czasem, ale ani śladu tajemniczej bestii. Łuna zaczeła nagle stękać i skamleć. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale po chwili zorientowałam się, że nie dała jej jeść ani pić. Od razu zatrzymał smoczycę i wylądowały przy mały jeziorku. Tam ją nakarmiłam oraz napoiłam. Zauważyłam że już brakuję wody, więc podeszłam do jeziora by uzupełnić jej zapasy. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś szelest, wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że ten potwór ciągle widywany jest nad wodą. Wziełam wodę oraz ja i Łuna szybko schowałyśmy się za drzewem. Po chwili za krzaków wyłoniła się tajemnicza sylwetka. Był to ten słynna Krzyształowa Bestia. Ale po chwili zorientowałam się, że to żadna bestia, czy też potwór. To był ... smok! Najzwyklejszy na świecie smok, który posiadał piękne, tęczowe łuski. Smok przysiadł przy jeziorze i zaczął czyścić je w wodzie. Chciałam lepiej przyjrzyć się smokowi, więc powoli i pocichu podchodziłam do niego. Lecz nagle ... Trask! Złamała się gałąź pod którą, niechcący stanełam. Kryształowy smok od razu zaragował i mgnieniu oka odleciała. Szybko wsiadłam na Łunę i zaczełyśmy tropić tajemniczego smoka. Kiedy smoczyca wzbiła się w niebo, leciała niczym błyskawica. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że ona może latać tak szybko. Lecz niestety, zgubiliśmy tego smoka. Byłam zawiedziona tym faktem, tak samo jak Łuna. Chciałyśmy lecieć dalej, ale nagle ... - Wrauuu! - Co to było? - zdziwiłam się, kiedy usłyszałam jakieś dziwne wycie. - Słyszałaś to Mała? thumb|Kryształobrzytwa - Wrau - warkneła w odpowiedzi Łuna. Szybko wylądowałyśmy, żeby sprawdzić co to było. Po chwili zauważyłam, że to ten smok którego szukałyśmy! Ale był uwięrzony w myśliwskiej pułapce. Musiałam pomóc mu. Kiedy podchodziłam smok bardziej się denerwował i szarpał swoją uwięzioną łapę. Próbowałam uspokoić go, lecz udawało mi się jedynie na krótki czas. Nic nie mogłam zrobić, bo bałam się że jeżeli się zbliżę bardziej to będzie gorzej. W końcu Łuna nie wytrzymała, że w którymś momencie rykneła tak głośno, że aż ptaki wyfruneły z lasu. Byłam ogłuszona i przerażona, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć smoczycy za jej karygodne zachowanie. Lecz zauważyłam, że uwięziony smok stał się spokojniejszy. Byłam w szoku, jak zwykły ryk mógł uspokoić smoka! Ale się tym na razie nie przejmowałam szybko podeszłam do niego by mu pomóc, lecz smok dalej się mnie bał. - Nie bój się nic ci nie zrobię. Obiecuję. - rzekłam do smoka spokojnym głosem. Smok po chwili znów był spokojny i podał mi uwięzioną łapę. Powoli i ostrożnie wyciągnełam łapę z pułapki i szybko zdezynfekowałam ranę. Smok był bardzo wdzięczny mi i Łunię za pomoc i gdy chciał już uciec, zatrzymał się, odwrócił i podszedł do mnie. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, lecz po chwili podarowałam mi dużą, śliczną, tęczową łuskę. Byłam wzruszona. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam smokowi i uśmiechnełam. Potem kiwną głową i znów mgnieniu oka gdzieś poleciał. Wsiadłam na smoczycę i my też poleciałyśmy, ale w poszukiwaniu nowych przygód. Z dedykacją dla Tysi123 i jej smoka - Kryształobrzwytwa :) Rozdział 2 "Inwazja Szkodników" Łuna i ja przez jakiś czas odwiedzałyśmy nowe kraje, które bywały naprawdę niesamowite i piękne. Przy najbliższym miasteczku zatrzymałyśmy się, by uzupełnić zapasy jedzenia. Zostawiłam smoczycę na skraju lasu i poszłam zwiedzić wioskę. Lecz kiedy weszłam nikogo tam nie było. Ani żywej duszy. Szybko zawołam na znak, by moja smoczyca przyszła i po sekundzie była już obok mnie. - Rety, naprawdę jesteś szybka Łuna. - rzekłam do niej. - Chodź musimy się rozejrzeć. Zaczełyśmy chodzić po miasteczku w poszukiwaniu jakiś osób. Ale bez skutków. Nikogo nie było, nawet zwierząt które mogły błąkać lub przechadzać się po okolicy. To było istne miasto duchów! Trochę się bałam tu być, bo to wszystko było podejrzane i dziwne, nawet Łuna była jakaś nerwowa. Nagle zaczeła warczeć i się jeżyć. - Łuna co się stało? - spytałam smoczycy. Po chwili usłyszałyśmy jakieś piski i warknięcia za sobą, kiedy się odwróciłyśmy zauważyłamyśmy coś szokującego! Za horyzontu nadchodziła ogromne stado małych, czerwono-czarnych smoków, które zmierzały prosto na nas. Chciałam wsiadać na Łunę i uciec, lecz jeden już przybiegł i po chwili ugryzł mnie boleśnie w nogę. Szybko i mocno odepchnełam go. Pozostałe smoki widząc to zrobiły się agrysywniejsze i zaczeły nas atakować. Było za późno na ucieczkę. Były wszędzie i nas okropnie gryzły. Kiedy odczepiałysmy od siebie jednego smoka, to więcej nas atakowało. Myślałam że już nie żyjemy. Wtedy przypomniał mi się ryk Łuny. On przecież uspokajał (tak myślałam) smoki, więc krzyknełam. - Łuna ryknij! Smoczyca była zaskoczona, dlatego że mówiłam jej żeby więcej czegoś takiego nie robiła. Lecz posłuchała się mnie i rykneła tak ogłuszająco i głośno, że musiałam zatkać uszy by nie ugłuchnąć. Ale te smoki zamiast się uspoić, to zaczeły histerycznie biegać po ziemi i latać jak oszlałe. Ja i Łuna nie wiedziałyśmy o co chodzi, lecz po momencie smoki uciekły. Wtedy powiedziałam do smoczycy. - Łuna wiem dlaczego nie ma nikogo w tym miasteczku. To przez te małe potwory, musimy je stąd wykurzyć zanim zrobią dużo większą krzywdę niż teraz. Szybko poleciałysmy za smokami i śledziłyśmy je tak, aż dotarłyśmy nad mokradła. Kiedy wylądowałyśmy, po chwili usłyszałyśmy jakiś straszny ryk. Nagle z mokradeł wyłonił się wielki smok podobny do tych które nas atakowały, lecz sto razy wiekszy! Był dużo mniejszy od Łuny, ale i tak był przerażający! Smok podszedł i spojrzał mnie. Nie wiedziałam co na razie zrobić, ale po dłuższej zaczełam nieśmiało mówić do niego. - Przepraszam ... że przeszkadzam ... ale, czy moglibyście może ... no nie wiem ... polecieć gdzie indziej, bo ... tutaj mieszkają ludzie i ... zrobilibyscie im krzywdę ... i w ogóle ... Nagle z krzaków wyskoczył mały smok, który jako pierwszy mnie zaatakował. Wielki smok pokazał go skrzydłem i znowu spojrzał na mnie, ale z wyrzutem. Wtedy pomyślałam, że muszę go najpierw przeprosić. Z nie chęcią przeprosiłam malca. Potem Wielki Smok uniósł skrzydła i wbił się w powietrze, a za nim pozostałe. Jedynie został ten smoczek, który trzymał coś w paszczy. To był kieł. Kieł jego Przywódzcy. Położył go pod moje nogi i po chwili poleciał w górę, za swoim stadem. Podniosłam kieł, przyjrzałam mu się i potem schowałam do torby. Po momencię wyruszyłyśmy w dalszą podróż. Z dedykacją dla Filxa12 i jego smoka - Diablik Diabelny :) Rozdział 3 "Lodowy Podmuch" Minęło jedynie trochę czasu i znów wylądowałyśmy gdzieś w zupełnie nowym miejscu. Szybko wylądowałyśmy i od razu zauważyłam polanę na, której rosło dużo, różnych ziół. Pomyślałam że przydadzą się przy wyrabianiu lekarstw. - Łuna za raz wracam i czekaj tu, ok? Zaczełam iść w kierunku polany. Kiedy dotarłam zaczełam zbierać, sortować i pakować do torby zioła. Po skończeniu pracy zaczełam iść do smoczycy, gdy nagle ... BUM! Wielki wybuch, który dobiegał się z lasu. Zaczeła szybko iść do Łuny z obawy, że coś się jej stało. Lecz, kiedy już byłam na miejscu, to co zobaczyłam sprawiło mnie w wielki szok! Smoczyca cała i zdrowa, a wokół niej palą się drzewa i krzewy niebieskim ognie! - Łuna ... - Wrau? - Coś ty narobiła!? - krzyknełam - Szybko, musimy zgasić ten pożar! Ja i smoczyca zaczełyśmy gasić ogień jak było można. Ja zapasami naszej wody a, Łuna skrzydeł, łapami i ogonem. Udało się, lecz byłam dalej mocno wściekła. - Łuna spytam się tylko raz. Czemu to zrobiłam?! - krzycząc spytałam się smoczycy. Łuna zaczeła robić jakieś gesty, których nie mogłam ich za wszelką cenę zrozumieć. Widząc to smoczyca próbowała bardziej wyjaśnić, ale już powoli miałam tego dość. - Łuna. - rzekłam do niej. - Nie wiem co się stało, ale zrobiłaś bardzo, bardzo i jeszcze raz bardzo głupią rzecz! Więcej tego nie rób! Dobrze? Smoczyca słysząc to poczuła się zraniona, bo myślałam że zrobiła to dla zabawy, ale to nie była prawda. Wściekła, rykneła na mnie i w mgnieniu oka gdzieś poleciała. Zdziwiona i zmartwiona zaczełam nawoływać ją. - Łuna? Łuna? ŁUNA!? Lecz jej już nie było. Zaczełam iść na piechotę w poszukiwaniu jakieś wioski lub strumyka, bym mogła uzupełnić zapasy wody. Byłam wściekła na nią, że zostawiła mnie samą w lesie, bez jedzenia i innych potrzebnych rzeczy. Oburzona zachowaniem smoczycy i szłam dalej przy tym kopiąc jakiś kamień. Pewnym momencie powiedziałam mówić sama do siebie. - Przecież to oburzające z jej stony, że zostawić mnie w takim położeniu i to samą oraz przedtem spowodować prawie pożar lasu! Co ją dziś na podło! Po tym mocno kopnęłam kamień, aż poleciał wysoko i w coś uderzył. Po chwili ... RAAUUU! Straszne ryknięcie! Nagle pojawiła się na niebie sylwetka, która przypominała smoka. - Łuna ...? Ale to nie była ona. Smok gwłatownie wylądował, przy tym mnie przewracając. Widać było, że ten smok jest wściekły. Po chwili ruszył w moim kierunku, żeby mnie zaatakować. Szybko wstałam i zaczełam uciekać ile sił w nogach. Smok biegł za mną jak oszalały, aż w końcu strzelił we mnie jakąś dziwnym ogniem, na szczęście w thumb|Lodo-chlastodpowiednim momencię uniknęłam go i trafiło w drzewo. Zauważyłam wtedy że, ten ogień nie pali jak u innych smoków, lecz zamraża! Musiałam wtedy uciekać jeszcze szybciej i robić zakręty, żeby tylko go zgubić. W końcu, kiedy smok był daleko ode mnie, więc mgnieniu oka schowałam się przy najbliższym, dużym drzewem. Zmęczona wziełam duży wdech i po chwili zajrzałam za drzewem, czy nie ma tego smoka. Jednak nie widziłam go i oddechnełam z ulgą, ale nie na długo. Kiedy się odwróciłam w swoim kierunku, zobaczyłam przed sobą tego smoka! Ponownie chciał zionąć na mnie, lecz jeszcze raz udało mi się uniknąć ataków i szybko przeczołgałam pod smokie i zaczełam znowu uciekać. Zaś on wciąż nie dawał się za wygraną i znowu mnie gonił. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, powoli brakowało mi sił do ucieczki i nagle przypomniała mi się Łuna. - Łuna, ratuj! Proszę, Łuna pomóż! Przepraszam za co ci mówiłam! Uratuj mnie, Łuna! Aż pewnej chwili przewróciłam się o konar drzewa i upadłam bardzo boleśnie, że nie już nie mogłam wstać i dalej biegnąć. Smok widząc to zaczął powoli podchodzić do mnie, by mógł ostatecznie zaatakować. Gdy był wystarczająco blisko, przygotowywał się do strzału. - Łuna, Pomocy! - krzyknełam. Smok zionął, ja natomist zamknęłam oczy i zakryłam twarzy by nie patrzeć na mój koniec. Ale nic nie poczułam, więc otworzyłam oczy i odsłoniłam twarz, ujrzałam że ktoś jest przede mną. To była Łuna. Ona osłoniła mnie przed ciosem smoka. Po tym, padła na ziemie jak nieżywa. Była cała lodowata i nie oddychała. - Łuna ...? Łuna?! - krzyczałam do smoczycy, ale nie odpowiadała. Byłam wściekła za co zrobił ten smok mojej przyjaciółce, nigdy wcześniej nie czułam tyle złości i gniewu. Kiedy to zobaczył nic na razie nie robił, ale nie trwało zbyt długo i zaczął biec w moim kierunku. Wściekła jak nigdy dotąd, chwyciłam najbliższy mi pod ręką pal i kiedy smok był już bardzo blisko, uderzyłam go z całej siły. Przewrócił się. Leżył tak jeszcze moment i zaczął powoli wstawać. Ogłuszony i zraniony poszedł w swoim kierunku. Ja natomiast myślałam, co zrobić ze zamrożoną smoczycą. Zbliżyłam się do niej i mocno przytuliłam, żeby ją ogrzać, lecz wciąż była zimna jak lód. Smutna tym wszystkim, zaczęłam płakać, ocierałam nie które łzy z mojej twarzy, a inne natomiast spadały na Łunę. Nagle poczułam, że poruszyła się oraz jest cieplejsza i po chwili powoli wstała. Był to cud! Szybko rozpaliłam ognisko, żeby smoczyca się rozgrzała. Siedziałyśmy tak przez dłuższy czas przy ognisku, aż w końcu odezwałam się smoczycy. - Łuna, przepraszam że tak się uniosłam. Pewnie miałaś jakiś ważny powód, żeby zionąć ogniem, ale następnym razem wrazie zagrożenia używaj innych swoich umiejętności, dobrze? - Wrau! - warknęła radośniejszym tonem smoczyca. Nagle zza krzaków słychać, było szelest. Łuna chociaż osłabiona, wstała i nabrała postawę obronną. Lecz z roślinności wyszedł ranny smok, ten sam który mnie gonił i chciał wykończyć. Potrzebował pomocy. Mój cios był chyba groźniejszy niż myślałam. Lecz nie chciałam mu pomóc, za to co mi chciał zrobić, ale nagle zauważyła że smok był czubku głowy lekko ranny, a przecież tam go nie dosięgnełam ciosem i przypomniałam sobie, iż uderzyłam w coś, a to coś to był on. Natychmiast zaczełam leczenie smoka, kiedy skończyłam przeprosiłam go, a on też na przeprosiny polizał mnie. Po chwili zniknął w lesie. Kiedy spojrzałam na ziemie zobaczyłam jego ząb, który pewnie wypadł mu pod czas konfrontacji. Jednakże wciąż nie wiedziałam jakim cudem Łuna się odmroziła, smoczyca wciąż pokazywała mi swoje i moje serce, lecz wciąz tego dokońca nie rozumiałam. Ale to już mnie nie obchodziło. Liczyło się dla tylko mnie to, że Łuna żyje i jest ze mną. Z dedykacją dla Himci i jej smoka - Lodo-chlast :) Rozdział 4 "Lśniąca Łuska" Nasza podróż wciąż się nie kończyła, a my prze to poznawałyśmy nowe kraje i kultury. Łuna już była zmęczona ciągłymi lotami, więc postanowiłam że zatrzymamy się przy najbliższym miejscu. Jedynym jaki okazała się surowa, gorąca, piaszczysca kraina. Mnie i smoczycy się nie podobało, lecz nie mieliśmy dużego wyboru - albo lecieć dalej bez odpoczynku, lub zatrzymać się i spróbować zregenerować siły w tym gorącu. Ale Łuna miała dość ciągłe latania i bez mojej zgody szybko wylądowała na piaszczystej ziemi koło niewielkiego targowiska. Pomyślałam wtedy, że pewnie mają mnóstwo wody i różnego rodzaju jedzenia. - Łuna odpoczywaj, ja tymczasem pójdę tam oraz rozejrzę się i kupię może coś smacznego dla nas. - rzekłam do niej. Zaczełam szybko iść w stronę targu. Zmęczona i spragniona dotarłam. Więc kiedy tak szłam postanowiłam kupić lżejsze ubrania, ponieważ moje były zbyt grube, potem kupiłam wodę i egzotyczne jedzenie. Jak to zrobiłam znowu pobiegłam do Łuny i kiedy byłam przy mojej smoczycy, zaczełam przebierać się w nowe ubrania i ubrana w nie poczułam się lepiej. Po chwili ja razem z smoczycą usiadłyśmy pod drzewem w jego cieniu, przy tym pijąc chłodną wodę. Myślałam nad planem gdzie i w którym kierunku mamy polecieć. Po zrobieniu dokładnej trasy naszego lotu, już miałyśmy lecieć wzdłuż moich planów gdy, nagle zauważyłam że w piasku coś mocno lśni. Poszłam, zobaczyć co to jest i kiedy podeszłam zobaczyłam prawie zagrzebaną w piasku smoczą łuskę. Kiedy wyciągnełam ją i zaczełam oglądałam uważnie tajemnicze znalezisko. Chciałam lepiej przyjżeć się jej, więc ustawiłam ją przy świetle słońca. Wtem kiedy to zrobiłam łuska oślepiła mnie odbitym światłem i przewróciłam się na ziemię. Przez moment nie widziałam niczego wokół mnie. Nagle wyczułam, że ktoś jest za mną. Byłam wystraszona kto był, ale kiedy dotknełam tą postać, poczułam że to była zmartwiona Łuna, która pobiegła do mnie i po chwili pomogła mi się podnieść. Kiedy wstałam, wzrok powoli powracał i po kilku minutach już widziałam normalnie. Byłam zdumiona tym. Chciałam bardzo wiedzieć do jakiego smoka należy łuska, ale nie wiedziałam jak to zrobić. Wtem smoczyca zaczełam wąchać ją. - Łuna, co ty wyprawiasz? - zaskoczona krzyknełam na nią. Po krótkiej chwili wywąchiwała czegoś i iść ku północy. Smoczyca pokazywała łbem, żebym z nią szła. Nie byłam dokońca przekonana, ale jej zaufałam i ruszyłyśmy razem. Przez długi czas Łuna szła za zapachem tajemniczego smoka, a ja wpisywałam nowe informacje na temat jej gatunku. Aż w końcu niespodziewanie smoczyca się zatrzymała przy piaskowym pagórku. Zsiadłam z Łuna i zajrzałam za pagórkiem. Ujrzałam obóz pełny bandytów z bronią, którzy stali i obserwowali klatkę z jakimś zwierzęciem. To był smok. Byłam zdumiona tym, co ujrzałam. Nagle usłyszałam rozmowę dwójki ludzi. - Jak próby złamania tej smoczycy? – rzekł pierwszy mężczyzna. - Ciągle nieudane. Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego, ale nic na nią nie działa. – powiedział drugi. - Starajcie się lepiej. - Ale to robimy. Ze wszystkich naszych sił, lecz ona jest nieugięta i uparta. - Musicie, więc tym bardziej. - Nie rozumiesz tego, ona … - Posłuchaj mnie! Albo to zrobisz lub kaplica dla ciebie i pozostałych. Zrozumiano? - Tak panie. Pierwszy z mężczyzn – pewnie dowódca tej bandy – poszedł do jednego z namiotów, drugi do klatki z smokiem. Widząc to wszystko, chciałam pomóc temu smokowi, a raczej smoczycy i ją wypuścić. Rozmyślałam nad planem uwolnienia smoka, lecz wtem zauważyłam, że niema smoczycy. - Łuna? Wtem usłyszałam jakieś hałasy, krzyki i wrzaski. Kiedy odwróciłam w stronę obozu, zobaczyłam że Łuna walczyła z wojownikami. Przez moment zamknęłam oczy, by nie widzieć walki między nią, a nimi. Po chwili już nic nie słyszałam, otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam wszystkich powalonych ludzi oraz smoczyce siedząco spokojnie i czekającą na mnie. Niepewnie podeszłam do niej. Łuna zaprowadziła mnie do klatki i kiedy doszłyśmy do niej zobaczyłyśmy nieprzytomną, małą smoczycę. Wyglądała niezbyt dobrze, ciężko oddychała i widać było na niej wiele, niewielkie ran i blizn. Było mi okropnie żal jej. Zaczęłam próbować szybko ją uwolnić, lecz nic nie mogłam zrobić, nie miałam kluczy do zamka w klatce. Wtem moja smoczyca lekko szturchnęła mnie od klatki. Zaczęła uderzać swymi wielkimi, ostrymi pazurami o klatkę, próbując w ten sposób wypuścić smoka. Myślałam że nie da rady, ale wtem … BRZDĘK! Udało jej się! W niezwykły sposób rozerwała stalową kłódkę. Weszłam do klatki by sprawdzić co z smokiem. Była bardzo słaba i nie mogła wstać. Wzięłam ją na ręce, szybko wsiadłam na Łunę i poleciałyśmy jak najdalej stąd. Jeszcze przez parę minut tak we mnie wtulała, po momencie polizała i powoli szła w swoim kierunku. Ja tym czasem wsiadłam na Łunę i wystartowałyśmy. Młoda smoczyca widząc to była pod wrażeniem. Wtem zauważyłyśmy, że ona też poleciała i thumb|Blinded Winger to za nami. Byłam zaskoczona ją widząc, ale nie miała nic przeciwko. Razem przez jakiś leciałyśmy aż w końcu smoczyca musiała gdzieś polecieć dalej zbliżyła swój pysk do mojej ręki dojąc mi znak bym się z nią pożegnała, więc pogłaskałam ją na ten znak. Po tym zanurkowała w dół i po chwili blisko nad ziemią zaczeła szybować. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie o tej łusce i pewnie należała do tej smoczycy. Wyciągnełam ją, sporzałam na nią i po momencie znowu ją schowałam, a my wciąż leciałyśmy wzdłuż moich planów. Z dedykacją dla Poli1301 i jej smoka - Blinded Winger Rozdział 5 "Czarny Piorun" Kierując wzdłuż mojej trasy po niezbyt długim czasie dotarłyśmy nad tajemniczy z wieloma wyspami archipelag. Natychmiast zaczęłyśmy lądować byłam otóż bardzo zaciekawiona, co to są za wyspy. Kiedy byłyśmy już parę centymetrów nad ziemią i miałyśmy lądować. Łuna nagle coś wyczuła i zaczęła się denerwować, warczeć i trochę wierzgać. - Co się dzieję, Mała? – spytałam się smoczycy, próbując przy tym trochę jakoś uspokoić ją. Łuna lekko spokojniejsza chciała lądować, lecz nagle usłyszałyśmy ryk. Za krzaków coś wyskoczyło powaliło mojego smok i uciekło. Smoczyca i ja spadłyśmy oszołomione. Na szczęście nie straciłyśmy przytomności, powoli i ostrożnie wstałyśmy i rozejrzałyśmy się czy tej istoty nie ma. Zapewne był to smok i to bardzo silny smok. Bo nie byle zwierze a nawet smok mógło powalić Łunę. Smoka już nie było, co dla mnie było dobre. Ale nie dla smoczycy, bo kiedy się ogarnęła była diabelnie wściekła. Tupała łapami, uderzała ogonem i ryczała w niebogłosy. - Łuna dosyć! – krzyknęłam do niej, by przerwała. Smoczyca posłusznie posłuchała mojego rozkazu i uspokoiła się. Lecz wciąż było widać, że była zła tą całą sytuacją. Byłam zaniepokojona nią, więc podeszłam do niej i delikatnie pogładziłam jej pyszczek. Od razu poprawił jej się nastrój, że zaczęła mnie lizać. - No dobra, Mała. – powiedziałam do niej. – Musimy iść i gdzieś przenocować. Chodź. Wsiadłam na nią i zaczęłyśmy szukać miejsca na rozbicie obozu. Minęło trochę czasu i Łuna zauważyła miejsce na klifie koło pięknej plaży. Miejsce było wręcz oszałamiająco piękne i idealne na obóz. Zaczęłam przygotowywać ognisko i nocleg. Smoczyca natomiast patrzyła w stronę oceonu i drugą stronę wyspy. - No chodź Łuna, musimy jutro się wyspać. - powiedziałam do niej. - Jutro przecież lecimy w dalszą drogę. - Rau. - No dobrze... Dobranoc. Nadszedł ranek. Jak tylko obudziłam się od razu zauważyła że nie ma Łuny. Byłam zdumiona gdzie mogła pójść smoczyca przecież bez mojej wiedzy nigdzie nie odchodziła. Szybko wstałam i poszłam jej poszukać. Przez długi czas szukałam i nawoływałam jej, lecz bez skutku. Wtedy, kiedy miałam poddać się i wracać do obozu by poczekać na nią, nagle zobaczyłam jakieś ślady. To był ślady Łuny! Po chwili zauważyłam inny ślady, też należącego do mniejszego smoka. Szybko zaczęłam iść za tropem smoków. Kiedy szłam śladami gadów rozmyślałam co mogło się stać mojej smoczycy i czemu sobie gdzieś poszłam bez mojej zgody oraz do jakiego smoka należą te tajemnicze odciski łap. Byłam wtedy bardzo, otóz bardzo zmartwiona, lecz nie tylko o Łunę, ale też czy ten nowy smok nie jest niebezpieczny. Kiedy skończyły się ślady zobaczyłam coś nie do uwierzenia. Łuna i dziwny, czarny smok walczą ze sobą! Przypomniałam sobie też atak jakiegoś tajemniczego smoka, to był właśnie ten smok! Walka była zacięta i niebezpieczna, przyokazji czarny smok odziwo prowadził! - Łuna! - krzyknełam do niej. - Rau? - zdziwiła się smoczyca. Nagle czarny smok spojrzał się na mnie, odepnął Łunę i rzucił się na mnie. Przygniut mnie swoją wielką łapą. - Łuna pomóż mi! - krzyknełam do smoczycy. Łuna od razu zaragowała i natychmiast powaliła przeciwnika na bok z dala odemnie. Zaczeła go gryźć, drapać i uderzać go potężnymi łapami. Smok próbował się bronić lecz smoczyca wpadła w szał i nie dawała przyciwnikowi farów. W końcu czarny smok jakimś cudem wyrwał się z szponów Łuny i zaczął uciekać z dala od mojej smoczycy. Kiedy zaczął uciekać Łuna pare razy strzeliła do niego swoim ogniem i nawet kilka razy trafiająć. Po paru minutach tajemniczy smok zniknął gdzieś za drzewami natomist Łuna była wciąż w furii lecz szybko opanowała się i wróciła do mnie że pomóc mi. - Dzięki Łuna. - podziękowałam smoczycy. - Ale wiesz że trochę przegiełaś? - Rau. - zaprzeczyła Łuna. - Nie ważne. Wracajmy do obozu i ruszajmy dalej. - Wrau! Szybko poleciałyśmy do obozu, spakowałam się, a Łuna dała mi dumnie kawałek szpona tam tego smoka jako swoje trofeum. - Eh, Łuna... - rzekłam trochę zdołowana i rozśmieszona. I po momencie byłyśmy w powietrzu. Z dedykacją dla Natasi0910 i jej smoka - Black Bolt Rozdział 6 Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Być może Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone